


Security Drill

by cicada_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I wrote this to torture my friend, M/M, Orgasm Denial, not sure what else to call it, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada_s/pseuds/cicada_s
Summary: Kylo tries to be cool and do the thing where you try to slide through the gap in a closing gate, like in movies.It doesn't work out well.





	Security Drill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylorenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/gifts).



Kylo had certainly been aware of the emergency security drills happening aboard the Finalizer that day. But when a metal wall began closing in on the corridor he’d been walking down he hadn’t thought twice about making a dive for the other side. 

Unfortunately, he only half made it. He managed to get his shoulders through the gap before he was caught between two panels of reinforced durasteel, one above and one below. He was trapped in an awkward, bent over position, at least for the time being until the security drill ended and the walls retreated. Resigned, he settled in to wait it out until he would be freed.

After an hour of waiting, Kylo finally heard footsteps behind him. Though he was mortified about being found in such a position, perhaps this person would be able to help him. Kylo tried to turn around to see who it was, but the nature of the gap meant he only saw the person’s stomach. At the very least, he was able to tell it was one of the officers. 

Then he felt a hand on his ass. 

He had been about to speak up, ask the officer to override the security drill to let him free, but the words caught in his throat. Anger rose in him. How dare this officer lay a hand on him this way!

“Well this is certainly a surprise. Who would have thought that such a simple security measure could trap Kylo Ren?”

It was Hux. Why did it have to be Hux? Shame and embarrassment filled him now, but everything froze when the hand on his ass pushed his robes up and out of the way, and pulled the waistband of his leggings down. 

“Wh...what are you doing?” Kylo spoke, shocked and a little bit fearful. He was so vulnerable like this, and even though he had the Force, he had explicit instructions to never use them to harm the General, and with his sight impaired by the wall in his way, it was too risky to try to do too much. 

Hux didn't answer him, though, just chuckled softly. Kylo felt a finger prod at his asshole, slicked with what he assumed to be spit. It slipped inside, followed by a second, too quickly. It burned and Kylo hissed at the pain. The fingers retreated, only to be replaced with what could only be the head of Hux’s cock. A push, a burning stretch, and it was inside him, and Kylo melted. 

It felt so, so good, even despite the pain. He hadn't had this in so long, he didn't even realize how desperate he'd been for it. A moan escaped his throat as Hux began to fuck him, slowly at first, but the pace quickened soon enough. Even if he could fight back, he didn't want to, now. 

Eventually, though, he wanted to come. Unthinkingly, he reached for his cock, which by now was incredibly hard and heavy where it hung just over his lowered waistband, only to find his reach blocked. 

“Hux, I need to come. I need you to- I can't reach,” he whined, but Hux once again didn't respond, only sped up his pace. “Please! Please, Hux l, I can't, it hurts, I need to come, please just touch me!” he begged. Tears pricked at his eyes as Hux continued to deny him.

Kylo could tell Hux was close to coming when the man's thrusts became slightly less even, and he felt a small glimmer of hope that this would mean Hux would let him come. He felt him stutter to a stop and a spreading warmth inside that signified the other man’s release. Then, right when Kylo was hoping to feel a hand on his cock, Hux pulled out.

“This suits you,” he heard Hux say, before he felt the man’s presence leave and heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> To the friend I wrote this for: >:3c
> 
> To everyone else: I'm so sorry. Also I might add a second chapter to this at some point.


End file.
